Fonte de Desejos Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele a amava e nem se importava com o que as pessoas falavam, mas logo eles teriam que sair de ferias e nao poderiam se ver por um bom tempo, como marcar seus ultimos dias na escola de forma especial?


**Fonte de Desejos.**

**Leonardo.**

Eles caminhavam com sorriso enormes nas faces, não poderiam negar a felicidade que eles tinham um do outro, Neville encarava Luna que tinha aquele ar de sonhador, mas ele a conhecia muito bem e a noite passada tinha apenas confirmado tudo o que ele sentia por ela.

Ele, Neville Longbotton estava amando Luna Lovegood e ele não poderia estar mais feliz disso.

-Eu te amo Luna... –ele fala em um sussurro no ouvido dela lhe fazendo estremecer, ela sorri para ele e fala.

-Sempre te amei, meu homem das selvas –ele apenas sorri do apelido que ela tinha lhe dado, para ser sincero ele ate gostava, com o tempo que ele passava nas estufas, aquele nome era um dos melhores que ele já tinha ouvido.

**Seu corpo é uma fonte de desejos  
me fascino com seus beijos  
tudo o que faço me lembra você.**

Ele estava sentado no salão comunal, mas a mente dele estava longe, tudo voltava naquela noite, a noite deles, um sorriso começa a se formar quando ele se lembra de como tudo tinha começado.

Eles estavam indo para um dos jardins escondidos que tinha em Hogwarts, Harry tinha contado para ele sobre aquele lugar, geralmente era usado para casais terem privacidade, mas tinha uma variedade de flores com algumas propriedades interessantes que ele estava pesquisando, mas aquela noite ele tinha convidado Luna para ir lá, ela achou que ele queria companhia para estudar as flores, mas ele tinha outros planos.

**Te vejo nos meus sonhos, em pensamento  
não te esqueço um só momento  
esse amor me faz sofrer.**

Ela estava encantada com o lugar, era maravilhoso, mas os pensamentos dela estavam um pouco infelizes por pensar que Neville só tinha a levado lá para estudar aquelas flores, mas logo ela fica surpresa ao que ele derruba várias notas e fica a encarando.

-Nev... O que foi? –ele se aproxima dela e a beija com fervor, não era o beijo que ela estava acostumada dele, tinha mais amor e carinho, uma força que ela não tinha notado nele, assim que se separam, ele encara ela, com certeza ele passou bastante tempo com Harry, ela pode ver aqueles olhos brilhares de uma forma enigmática, apenas Harry fazia isso.

-Eu te amo Luna... Eu te quero... –ela no começo fica em choque, mas logo sorri maliciosa e começa a beijá-lo de tal forma que os dois caem em cima de um tapete de flores.

**No meio da noite uma dor me consome  
no meu desespero eu grito seu nome  
distante assim é tão ruim  
isso me dói demais.**

Ele encara o fogo a sua frente e dá um suspiro, as férias estavam chegando e logo ele e Luna estariam quase um mês sem se verem, ele teria que ajudar a avó dele com a estufa que ela queria organizar e Luna iria com o pai para uma das viagens dela, isso parecia matar Neville aos poucos, só o pensamento que eles ficariam distantes por tanto tempo já estava o deixando louco.

-Não... Ela me deixa louco –ele pensa com um sorriso maroto.

**Preciso tanto de seu amor  
com ele eu tenho paz  
pobre de mim, vivendo assim  
sem ter você aqui.**

Ele tinha ouvido os amigos falando sobre a primeira vez e não tinha sido nada como eles falaram, cada toque no corpo dela parecia lhe fazer sentir o mesmo, cadê beijo compartilhado era uma mistura de prazer e união, não era apenas contato físico, parecia mais, muito mais.

-Eu te amo demais Luna –ele fala enquanto percorria a mão pelos cabelos loiros dela, deixando uma linda flor na orelha dela, ele encarava aquela cena como se fosse única, como uma flor rara em um jardim, ela era dele, apenas dele.

Ela se aconchega mais nele e o beija ternamente, ela sorri para ele e fala.

-Sabe que estou vendo algumas fadas do amor? –ela encara ele com um sorriso –Diz a lenda que isso garante o amor eterno –ela encara ele com um sorriso maroto –vamos ajudar eles a eternizar este momento? –no começo ele fica em choque, mas logo sorri.

Quem disse que os loucos não se amavam?

**Seu amor é uma semente  
meu coração é um jardim  
que aos poucos foi crescendo  
tomou conta de mim.**

Eles ficaram deitados naquele mesmo lugar durante horas, apenas se acariciando e pensando no quanto se amavam, em poucas horas teriam que ir para as férias e não se veriam por um bom tempo, aquele momento era deles.

-Vou sentir sua falta –ele fala quietamente, Luna começa a pegar um ramo e depois com a varinha começa a lançar feitiços, logo dois anéis feitos de gravetos e pequenas flores estavam na mão dela, ela sorri e oferece a ele –O que e isso? –ela coloca no dedo dele e depois no seu, algo parecia fazer o jardim se encher de magia derrepente e ela sorri ainda mais.

-Agora estamos ligados por toda a vida –ela o beija e uma sensação de puro amor invade o corpo dele, ele a encara incrédulo e ela sorri maliciosa –você não achou que ficando tanto tempo com a Mione eu não pegaria um feitiço ou dois não? –Neville apenas ri e a beija mais apaixonadamente, eles poderiam ficar separados por um tempo, mas o amor deles cresceria cada vez mais, nem o tempo poderia apagar um amor tão natural quanto aquele.

**Esta song vai para a minha lindinha que eu adoro demais.. minha linda chris.. te adoro demais meu anjo.. muito obrigado por existir.. e ser esta pessoa maravilhosa que vc e... te adoro demais.. quase esqueci...**

**PARABENS MEU ANJO.. TODA A FELICIDADE DO MUNDO PARA VC NESSA DATA.. TE ADORO DEMAIS..RSRS**


End file.
